EdWin Drabbleness
by Chibi Shika
Summary: Random EdWin drabbles. Most will have fluff and possibly humor if I can manage to write it. Ch 2: Tanpopo. Fluff. .:EdWinry:.
1. Angel

**Hello!! Meh... I'm very excited as this is my first EdXWinfy fic. YAYZ! Or is it really a fic? I don't know. Do drabbles count? I'm probably going to be wondering about that all day. Oh well...**

**So, yeah. I wrote this in Bio when we were watching some movie about Charles Darwin. I got bored so I wrote in the dark. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA! ARAKAWA-SENSEI DOES! I love how it's shonen but a girl writes it...**

**Oh, get ready for some uber-corniness: I dedicate this to that smart guy sitting in front of me during History who probably wouldn't give me the time of day...**

**Anywho, enough of my rambling in the emo corner. ON WIT DA STOWY!**

* * *

**Drabble # 1: Angel**

_**By Chibi Shika**_

Edward sat, eyes closed, sleeping. In his arms was another sleeping form, Winry. She made a slight sound and Ed opened his eyes. He looked down and a small and gentle smile graced his face. His thoughts drifted to the previous night.

**.-FLASHBACK-.**

Ed and Winry were sitting together on the couch.

"Winry?" he asked.

"Yes…?" she replied sleepily.

"I… You know that I don't want to leave all the time, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Al and I agreed that once we get our bodies back we could just stay here, if that's alright with you."

"Really?! You'll stay?! That's great!" Her bright smile faded. "But won't you be called away for the military?"

"I'm gonna quit," he said proudly, puffing out his chest like a little boy.

The grin returned. "That's great! But, why? Why would you give up access to all those research files in the library?"

A slight blush crossed Ed's face. "Well, I kind of realized something during my travels…"

"Oh? What is it?" she said with a curious look.

"Um… uh… Iloveyou," he said, just below a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Iloveyou," he repeated, slightly louder.

"I can't understand you."

Actions speak louder than words. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on hers. He was about to end it when she started kissing him back. Gently, she leaned back.

"I love you, Winry," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too, Edward." They stayed like that for a while, content to be in one another's presence.

**.-END FLASHBACK-.**

Looking down at the girl in his arms, he gently kissed her forehead. he gazed lovingly at her, she seemed to glow in her peaceful slumber. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Angel."

* * *

**Blah, was it terribly cheesy? By the way, the last line was said by Ed. (Heh that rhymes… O.o)**

**Were they too OOC? I can't seem to write in character fics… Maybe I'm just a bad author. As you can see I have low self-esteem.**

**Sooo… R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shika**


	2. Tanpopo

**HOLA!**

** I haven't updated in a while... Well, what more do you expect from me?**

**I would like to dedicate this to my best friend/sole review Chibi Shino, and to my other best friend, Chibi Deidei.**

**Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN. Actually, I feel like I've read a story like this before... I don't know.**

**Continue on to read a wonderfully horrible story/drabble...**

* * *

**_Tanpopo_ **

She always thought she was like a dandelion. Plain, and always everywhere she wasn't wanted. A dandelion, its plain yellow petals constantly being stepped on. A weed, everyone always trying to be rid of them. Always complaining about the ugly yellow flowers- if they would even call them that- that showed up every spring to deface their lawns.

She herself had always hated dandelions.

One day, when Ed and Al had returned for a bit, she asked Ed if he would help her with her gardening. He reluctantly agreed. They planted some flowers and Winry broke the silence.

"Now we haveto pull up all those stupid dandelions. Make sure you pull out the roots too or they'll just grow back."

"...I don't want to get rid of the dandelions."

"Why?"

"I like them."

"_Why?_ "

"Well, no one likes them very much, and people do everything they can to get rid of them. But still, they're strong and always come back. That, and I think they're beautiful."

"Oh..." She was speechless. She did the only thing that seemed right at the moment. To his complete surprise, she full-out glomped him.

And that was the day Winry Rockbell started to like dandelions.

* * *

Ack! Was it terrible? I got this idea when comparing myself to a dandelion, then realized it wouldn't work because of how strong they are...

Eh, I think it was kinda cheesy. But I hate everything I write, so that'll be up to you.

R&R, por favor!

Chibi Shika


End file.
